


Eyedrops

by UnifiedNations



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Conjunctivitis, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a pain in the ass when hes's sick and Hermann just wants him to take his medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyedrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



“Stop rubbing it, you'll only make it worse! And hold still, lest I slip and rupture your eyeball.” Hermann grumbled at his fellow scientist , glaring at him from where he stood above the other man, attempting to drip medication into his eye.

“Not sure that's the right word, buddy- ah!” Newt yelped as he squirmed, barely bracketed into the chair he sat in by Hermann's legs.

“I don't care, and- stop moving! You'll end up ingesting it if it keeps going near your mouth.” A few more seconds later Hermann let out a triumphant noise, withdrawing the solution bottle and stepping away. “There. Was that really worth the struggling?” He sneered, taking the few steps to his own desk and sitting down heavily. 

“Well yeah, have you ever had eye drops? They sting. And every thing's blurry.” Newt squinted around, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his vision. “It's like having Kaiju blue sprayed in my face.”

Rolling his eyes, Hermann slipped his cane into his hand and reached over to jab the others leg. “If that had happened, you would likely be blind. And you would still have to have eyedrops, which is really the better option?” He snapped, reaching into his drawer for a small bottle of hand sanitiser.

“Oh relax Herms, you barely touched my face. Conjunctivitis isn't that contagious, and that thick layer of chalk on your skin would've protected you.” Newt smirked, sitting down heavily at his desk and reaching for the thick rubber gloves.

Footsteps neared him and Newt looked up in time to see Hermann's cane blocking his hand from reaching the gloves.

“No dissecting for you. God knows how your virus could affect whatever viscera that is you're playing with. You're going to bed, the more you rest, the more your immune system can-”

“Yeah, yeah, fight the infection, whatever.” Newt groaned, spinning in his chair slightly and hooking his feet around one of Hermann's legs. “You should come to bed with me. Who knows, you could have been infected already. Don't wanna spread the germs any more by leaving you around other people...” He leered up at Hermann, who rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Newt's cheek.

“Dear Newton... please shut up.” He smiled and pushed the other's face to the side, smooshing his cheek slightly before moving back to his desk and retrieving his hand sanitizer again. “Go to bed. I will be with you later, but for now, one of us has to work so we don't get thrown from the Shatterdome.”

“Ugh, fine.” The mathematician opened his mouth to reply before he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and a face press into his back. “See you in a few hours.”

~*~

Several days later. Hermann repeatedly attempted to stamp on Newt's foot as he was closed in on his chair while his partner attempted to give him eyedrops. 

“Just think, all that hand sanitiser... wasted.” Newt smirked, gently gripping Hermann's face to hold him still. “Now Hermann, darling. No mathing for you until you're all better, okay?” He smooshed Hermann's cheeks, switching to an awful English accent as he spoke, “Yes Newt, whatever you say my love,” 

Hermann batted the other's hand away, rolling his red eyes. “Get off, you idiot. The drops are done, leave me alone. It's your fault I have this stupid infection anyway.” Standing up, he came face-to-face with Newt who hadn't moved. “And mathing isn't a word. Now mo-”

Standing on his toes, Newt pushed himself up and kissed his partner before bounding to the other side of the lab. “It is now!”

Hermann sighed heavily, hiding the fond smile that grew on his face as he left for their room.


End file.
